


Free

by CrimsonButterfly89



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada Wong - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Leon S Kennedy - Freeform, Romance, sombre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonButterfly89/pseuds/CrimsonButterfly89
Summary: Freedom is a precious commodity, as Ada finds out when she thinks she has finally found hers. But whats found can easily be lost again. Soppy romance warning! Set 4 years after Spain. Leon x Ada





	Free

It was a beautiful evening. The sky was alight with a pinky orange glow; white wisps of cloud tinted in orange were hiding the last rays of the sun. A single bird soared proudly over the ocean, coming to land on a ledge just above the cliff's edge. The bird had been flying around the Cliffside for most of the afternoon and decided to rest its tired wings.

The bird noticed the Red figure of a woman was still standing in the same spot it had been for some time. It was curious as to why the figure would spend much time alone on a cliff's edge. It looked down on her from its perch on the rocky ledge, wondering why the figure looked so desperately sad. The Red figure's only movements the entire time she had been there was influenced by the gentle breeze as it picked up and blew her ebony black hair in her face, which she pushed behind her ears before wiping away the occasional tear.

She was wearing a long red dress; the same one she had worn on her mission in Spain. Its ankle length skirt fluttered in the breeze, the long silky fabric catching in between her legs, wrapping around them like a second skin. Her eyes searched the horizon as if hoping to find guidance from some divine spirit. She was a lost soul, nothing but an empty shell, seemingly void of any emotion but despair and rage. She was no longer the same Ada Wong she was a few months ago, barely even a woman, barely even a person. She was nothing, not without him. When he was by her side, she felt like she could do anything. Now she couldn't go one day without an emotional breakdown.

Ada never usually let herself get attached to people, it was unprofessional, it was unnecessary, and in her line of work, it was just plain stupid. It was a rule which Ada gladly followed, getting involved only slowed her down and made her feel obliged to go out of her way for people to end up getting used or backstabbed or betrayed in some way. Ada had learned that lesson many years ago. Until she met him; the night she changed forever. She had to. She tried not to at first, tried to stay in charge and be the one controlling things behind the scenes – tried to remain the same cold-hearted, uncaring bitch she came across as. When she met him all those years ago, she had lost all that in one night.

At first, she didn't like it; hell, she  _hated_  it. She scolded herself for thinking strange things and having strange feelings. And she tried to distance herself as much as possible, seemingly getting lost or separated from him but really, she was scared of getting close. However, once he had saved her life – twice – she had grown to like it. The feeling of being watched over and protected. The feeling of being cared for, that maybe somebody worried about her and wondered if she got into trouble or needed help. She had felt somewhat loved or the first time, she felt precious and coveted and wanted. She finally mattered to someone. And although that scared her, she eventually came to accept that she was meant to feel like this.

"Ten years."

All this time she'd known she had changed for him. She was different, reborn, a new woman. But every time Ada ever laid eyes on him, she transformed straight back into that scared insecure person she was ten years ago when she first met him. He made her feel like an immature teenage girl, a girl with a little more than a crush, just wanting deep down to find that someone. She knew it was  _him_

that changed her. She didn't need some breakthrough miracle virus to do that – he had already done it when he took that bullet for her. Twenty-four hours. That was all it took to change her forever.

She had cherished every day she was alive since then, relished the chance to see him one more time, to speak to him, be near him, touch him.

"Ten years, my love..."

Ada felt a new wave of tears hit her, as she remembered the last time she has seen him.

"Leon... long-time no see."

He had turned around at the sound of her voice, his hair obscuring his vision slightly. Even so, she could tell by the look he gave her that he was glad to see her. He smiled lopsidedly, that cocky, roguish grin she found so attractive.

"Yeah, if you call a day and a half a long time."

"I do when its time away from you, handsome."

She smiled up at him, his face radiating with youth and innocence. She moved a step closer, coming within the boundaries of his personal space. She reached up and slowly, deliberately, brushed her hand through his hair, not daring to let her hand drop even when she ran her fingers to the end. He looked t her intensely, not staring at her body, like most men usually did, but gazing deep into her face, trying o read her mind with a look. She knew Leon better than anybody now, and she could tell what he was thinking when he looked at her, and she was thinking it too.

_So beautiful._

The sky seemed to darken, and she could feel the moisture in the air on her bare shoulders. It was about to rain, and Ada hadn't brought a jacket and it was a good few blocks to his condo. Ada didn't care – as far as she was concerned, she had all the time in the world.

_Goddamn it if a little rain is ever going to stop me._

They never broke their gaze even when thunder rumbled in the distance, filling the empty street with an ominous warning that things were going to turn ugly. Ada stroked her fingertips along his cheek, making the ends tingle as she moved them up to his neck and brought them back down to rest on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. It was almost as fast as hers, but perhaps a little louder. She could practically hear it thudding beneath his shirt.

Leon moved towards her, pressing up against her, taking her hand in his and holding her tightly by the waist as he inched his face closer to hers. Much too slowly for her liking. But it was much worth the wait when their lips finally touched. Their hands wrapped around each other, their minds, their bodies connecting and flirting, sparking reactions that made them think sparks were literally passing between them. She could feel his lips, soft and delicious and perfectly symmetrical with hers, yet wild, untamed, and unpredictable. He tasted sweet; every taste bud open to her as she savoured the sensation. She was unable to describe it, yet she knew it more than she knew herself.

Their lips finally parted, their faces still close, foreheads touching, eyes closed. Drops of heavy rain began splashing all around them already beginning to soak them. They could have cared less about the weather, but Ada was shivering as the raindrops soaked her clothes and dried on her skin. Leon took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders without Ada even saying a word.

_He knows I hate being cold_

"I think we should get going, Miss Wong. I'm not having you catch your death of cold."

"Of all the risks I take every day, you think a cold is what's gonna get me?"

Leon simply laughed his deep throated, gruff chuckle that made Ada smile, holding hands while walking down the street. Leon placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked, stroking his thumb up and down the soaking wet material. He guided her delicately in the right direction, and when lightning flashed nearby and thunder rumbled up ahead, they broke out into a run, giggling like school kids and feeling like teenagers in love.

They reached Leon's condo, Ada in Leon's arms carrying her like a newlywed couple, stumbling through the doorway and landing on the floor in a fit of giggles. Leon helped her to her feet and she slid his jacket off her shoulders, catching it expertly behind her back and handing it to him, the collar hanging off her two forefingers about to drop. She stared into his face as the jacket slid closer to the end of her fingers; Leon did nothing to stop it but edged closer to her keeping eye contact. He had the sexiest smug grin on his face like he knew what was coming. As he edged closer to her body, Ada let the jacket slip from her fingers, embracing him before the soggy wet leather had even touched the ground. They locked lips again, Ada's hands in his hair as he ran his hands over her shoulders, brushing past her breasts and caressing her waist.

Together they stumbled back towards the fireplace, undressing each other slowly, peeling the layers of wet clothes of each other's soaking bodies. They lay together on the deep, soft fur rug, the only light in the room the flickers of the naked flames from the blazing fireplace. Ada lay beside Leon her hands now stroking his face as she let her gaze wander to his naked body, studying every inch of his skin. He studies her face as they lay there not saying a word, his eyes sparkling with the light of the fireplace, the reflection of the flames clear as day in the expansive darkness of his pupils; his eyes flickering and dancing over her with passion. Ada couldn't help but think how truly incredible he looked at this very moment. She would forever remember him as he was now, every detail locked away safely in her mind. She would never forget the way he was looking at her; his face alive with the orange glow that filled the room, his hair sopping wet and covering half of his face, smiling at her like he was truly happy for the first time in years...

"What are you smiling at?" Leon whispered through his smile.

"You have no idea how adorable you look right now."

"You have no idea how sexy you look with your hair wet." Ada smiled and pouted her lips.

"Hmmm, right back at you, Handsome."

Leon leaned in and kissed her again, slower than before, more passionate and deliberate, as Ada relinquished all control to him; not because he was stronger than her, but because she let herself go

completely and gave herself to him. He pulled her closer, his body heat intensifying and pulsating through her as his kissed infected them both with lust. She inhaled deeply into his mouth; she could still smell the damp musk of rain on his skin and hair. He smelled of sweat and his own personal scent, that manly musk that you smell on men when they're in intense situations, she could practically smell his pheromones.

His hands moved almost independent of his mind as they caressed her body, stimulating her in all the right places, all the while her mind thinking of where to put her lips first. He rolled on top of her, smoothing his hands over her stomach and working his way down to her thighs, his touch more delicate as he brushes his fingers along the sensitive spots that tickled her inner thighs. His every touch seemed to work like magic, making her react in exactly the way he wanted. Ada was overwhelmed with pleasure – she wanted him. She rolled over and placed herself on top of his masculine form, taking him for herself, and not a moment too soon.

It all happened so fast; their bodies moving in harmony, their senses heightening as they lost themselves in each other and separated from the outside world, time blurring in a world of haze, moving so fast and yet so slow at the same time. Their minds and bodies moving as one, they became one person, their souls merging, their auras intertwining, exchanging their heat and sweat as one moved in perfect unison with the other. They felt every movement, every touch, every kiss, and every inch of their bodies open to wonderful sensation as they fulfilled each other's needs and desires, their reflexes peaking at the height of their passion. Suddenly, the world returned to them and they were two people once again. Two minds, two bodies, two souls, returning to reality, brought back from the brink of ecstasy.

Leon pulled away from her, letting her roll to the side so she could be nearest to the fire. He brushed her damp and sweaty hair out of her face as he breathed deeply, controlling his breaths and slowing his heart rate back to normal. Ada closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, the imprint of his lips leaving a tingle on her skin and she nurtured it, letting it fuse with her skin and become a part of that new sense she had come to love. She shivered as beads of sweat dried on her skin. Leon got up and grabbed the throw off the back of his couch and wrapped her in it from behind, his arms around her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder, sighing deeply and tightening his grip on her slightly. He was afraid of what was coming next.

"I hope I never have to let you go." He whispered with sorrow.

Ada opened up the blanket and let him snuggle inside. She leaned back against his open arms, resting her weight on his strong body. She relished the contact of his skin on hers. She leaned her head back so that he could see her face.

"You don't have to lose me. You're with me now, no matter what, and I'll always be with you."

She turned to face him; his face set completely serious.

"You're the one person I know better than myself. I feel lucky every day I've had you in my life, and I never want to lose you again.

"You never lost me. I'm here with you, right now, feeling more alive than I ever have been. I'm sat here with the only man that has ever mattered to me. As far as I'm concerned, you have me."

They didn't need to say what they felt at that moment. They could feel it in the air between them, see it in the other's eyes. They kissed once more and Ada closed her eyes and allowed herself to embrace his love and fully return it. That moment, Ada had never felt so free.

Opening her eyes again, she was back at the cliff's edge. The bird was still watching her, intent on her actions and almost feeling her pain. She reached inside her dress and pulled out two things; a golden heart-shaped locket, and an ornamental white butterfly brooch. She thought back to the moment he had given them to her, remembered the heartache that came with those wonderful gifts.

"What do you think?"

"Leon...I don't know what to say... it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful. I know I'm not supposed to say this, but I will love you forever Ada. No matter what happens, I promise you that."

_Oh God, he's going. He's actually going._

"You're going after him, aren't you? You're gonna get yourself killed Leon!"

"There's something else I want you to have." He interrupted her, desperate to get his words out. "Please promise me you will keep them safe. When I come back I wanna see you wear them."

He pulled out the gold locket and placed it I the same hand as the butterfly brooch.

"Leon, no!"

"There heirlooms from my family. The brooch was my grandmothers. You remind me of her. I bet you will look beautiful with it on."

"Leon..." Ada swallowed back her tears as she knew what he was planning.

He continued on, barely listening to her pleas, trying hard himself to finish his sentences before he got too choked up.

"The locket is my mothers. My father gave it to her when they got married and she wore it every day until he passed away. She gave it to me and she made me promise I would give it to the woman I love on our wedding day. Looks like this is as close as I'm gonna get for now."

"Leon, please don't do this. We can keep running, I can take care of myself, please just stay with me and we can work this out together. I need you, Leon."

"I can't let you live like this. I know I don't stand much of a chance, but I gotta do this for both of us. If I ever lost you..."

"You won't! Please just see sense, I've survived this long  _because_  of you, what am I gonna do if you don't come back?"

Leon had tears in his eyes, but his face was set to stone. He was being deadly serious. He was risking his life because he loved her. She knew then that there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"You're stupid you know that? You're the bravest, most reckless, idiotic, stubborn bastard I've ever laid eyes on. But if there's really nothing I can say or do to make your stay, then I can't stand in your way."

He shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks. He looked scared, but he looked determined too.

Ada wiped her face and took a deep breath before clearing her throat and kissing him like she never kissed him before.

"Thank you for the gifts, they're beautiful. I'll keep them safe; I promise."

"Ada..."

"You don't need to say anything more. I understand it. I hope I'll see you again. I'll be waiting for you, my love."

They both embraced each other tightly. Neither of them took pride in sharing what was going to be their last kiss.

Opening her eyes once more, Ada took a step towards the edge of the cliff. She spotted a white Dove flying above her, it had taken off from a perch somewhere above her and was flying towards the horizon. Ada watched it disappear from her vision, thankful that such a beautiful bird would grace her last memories. She slipped on the locket and fixed the brooch to her dress.

"I think I've waited long enough. I'm coming to see you, my love."

The air met her like a rushing welcome, gravity being her only companion as she spread her arms, feeling free like the dove as its peaceful presence prepared her for Leon's open arms once again. She embraced the fall and knew Leon would catch her. After 4 long years of living in peace, Ada had never been free. Ever since he left, she was embraced by grief, sorrow, depression, anger, regret, emptiness. Now that she was with him again and forever would be, Ada was finally free.


End file.
